


Everything is yours

by latenightfightin



Series: pre Bounce era to ggg era jjp [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bounce era jjp, Declarations Of Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Idol Verse, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin
Summary: Jaebeom's feelings for Jinyoung are accidentally uncovered. Bounce era jjp
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: pre Bounce era to ggg era jjp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Everything is yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around the time that the fist jj project diaries came out. Early jjp days. Please like or leave a comment if you enjoyed.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whines, “Just one.”

“No.”

“Just one movie, before we go to sleep.”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“I am, but I miss our relaxing time. One movie together, to take our minds off today.”

Jinyoung looks at Jaebeom with big eyes from where he sat on the couch in their small apartment.

“I’m tired from practice, I just want to shower and lay in my bed.”

“You shower, I’ll ask for manager-hyung’s laptop, and then we can watch it together in your room. You won’t have to do anything, I promise.” Jinyoung gets up from his spot and walks towards Jaebeom as he lays out his plan. He clasps his hands together and pushes his lips out in a pout. “Pleaseeee.”

Jaebeom tries his best to hold out, but he is always weak for Jinyoung.

“Fine. But I want popcorn.”

“Oh! But I think we’re all out.”

“Then, you’re going to have to go get some if you want to watch the movie.”

“Aish, fine.” Jinyoung pouts but he’s far from angry. He nearly jumps from excitement and squeezes Jaebeom’s shoulder with a hand as he brushes past him to go to their manager’s room. Jaebeom shakes his head fondly before moving into the bathroom to take his shower. He had stayed back a bit after Jinyoung to work on some of his b-boy moves and while Jinyoung already smelled fresh and clean, he was still stinking of sweat.

He turned on the tap so the water could start running. This shower always took a few minutes to get warm, so he pulled his dirty shirt over his head and slipped off his loose shorts while he waited for the water to heat up. He mussed his hair in the mirror with a hand. His dark roots are starting to show again under his bleached blonde hair. He hopes that the stylists won’t make him die it again. The bleach makes his hair feel straw-like and unhealthy. Jinyoung didn’t get his hair bleached. If he ran his fingers through it, it would probably still be really soft and smooth.

He curses as he snaps out of his Jinyoung-induced trance and tests the water temperature with a foot. He holds onto the glass sliding door as he dips his toes in and out under the stream of water. After deeming it warm enough, he steps over the edge of the tub into the shower-tub and pulls the knob that changes the source of the water stream, so it comes out of the shower head and not the tap. Finally, the grease of the day can be washed away.

Jaebeom pops open the bottle of his shampoo and pours some into his hand. He scrubs the soap into his hair, massaging softly with his knuckles. He tilts his head back under the stream to let the water wash away the soap and blindly reaches for the body wash. He takes a full hand and spreads it in one motion down his chest. The scent hits him like a punch to the stomach. _It’s Jinyoung’s soap that he picked up_ , not his own. He groans. Whenever he slings an arm around the younger and gets closer to him, he always smells this faint scent, but now, it’s ten times stronger and he can’t resist. He spreads the soap all over his chest and arms and works it down towards his groin. He wraps a soapy hand around himself and jerks a few times, his slippery fingers making squelching noises when they move. His head drops towards his chest, inhaling the scent more. He wants to be surrounded by this scent, by Jinyoung.

Despite how he sometimes acts, as though he doesn’t want to be touched by Jinyoung, he feels the complete opposite. He would love nothing more than to be surrounded by the younger boy, to feel his arms around him, to feel nothing but him, but he can’t. If he lets Jinyoung get close, he won’t be able to let him go, and for the sake of JJ Project, he can’t do that. He can’t jeopardize something they both worked so hard for his own selfish reasons. And so, he pushes Jinyoung away. But here, in this shower, in this empty apartment, he can be selfish.

Jinyoung and their manager left to buy snacks, so he’s all alone and can be a little louder than usual. He lets a few soft moans slip out as he covers the rest of himself in Jinyoung’s body wash. He rubs a hand over his chest, over his nipples. He tries to think back over his memories, if he’s ever seen Jinyoung’s. Maybe once or twice, when Jaebeom has woken Jinyoung up in the morning and his shirt has naturally rode up as he turned during the night, those pert pink nipples poked out. He moans and swipes a hand behind him to clean his rear. He holds one cheek to the side and slips two fingers down his crack. One of them stays to swirl around his hole; he inhales sharply. Has Jinyoung ever done this to himself? What would he think about? Would he let Jaebeom do this to him? A soap covered finger slips in easily…

\--

Jinyoung shakes his fists in excitement. He found a package of popcorn hidden behind some other snacks in the cupboard. Now he doesn’t have to leave the apartment to buy anything. He turns to his manager to let him know that they don’t have to go out anymore.

“Hyung, I found a package!”

“Good.” His manager says as he finishes tying his shoes.

“Where are you going then?” Jinyoung asks confusedly.

“I’m going out to see someone, I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Oh, ok hyung, have fun.” Jinyoung winks cheekily as their manager leaves, shaking his head.

Jinyoung reads the instructions on the back of the package and puts it in the microwave. He stops, thinking that he should wait until Jaebeom is done his shower to pop the popcorn so it will be fresh. He walks over to the bathroom, intending to ask Jaebeom if he’s almost done when he overhears his name.

“Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebeom sighs. A sharp inhaled breath, then, in a more strangled tone, “Touch me Nyoungie, right there, yeah,” another gasp, “want you to touch me, only you.” Some syllables get strangled on their way out of Jaebeom’s mouth.

The words and sounds coming from the bathroom don’t just make Jinyoung’s cock throb, but his heart too. He can barely believe his ears, his hyung likes him…back? He wants to believe it but, there are things that just don’t add up in his head. He wants to barge in there and demand explanations but Jaebeom would just clam up and they would never speak of this again. He’s frozen in fear.

Jinyoung walks back to the kitchen and hurriedly throws the bag of popcorn into the microwave and starts it. He calls out to Jb as he walks closer to the bathroom.

“Hyung? Are you almost done? The popcorn is ready. I’ll be in your room.” As he shouts this last part, he nears the bathroom door where he was stood previously. No noises can be heard.

“Hyung?”

“Ah, yes Jinyoungie. I’m just going to dry off now.” Jaebeom says as calmly as he can while inside, he panics. He hadn’t finished taking care of himself. Yes, he was clean, but he had a whole other problem to take care of. One that he couldn’t take care of now that he had said he was drying off. The only thing he could do was try to calm down, think of gross things, and put on his baggy sweatpants and a loose shirt that hangs low.

He walks into his room to find his manager-hyung’s laptop on the bed in front of Jinyoung who is leaned back against a pile of pillows and curled under his sheets with a bowl of popcorn, reading the back of a CD case. The whole apartment smells like popcorn, Jaebeom hopes it will cover up the scent of Jinyoung’s bodywash that clings to his whole body.

Jinyoung looks up from reading the movie summary on the back.

“Hey hyung, I hope you don’t mind horror movies.” Jinyoung says as Jaebeom puts his glasses on and finally manages to make out the writing on the cover of the case, ‘ _Insidious_ ’. Jaebeom shakes his head. He doesn’t really mind them, especially because they might be able to get the last bit of his hard on to go away. And of course, when Jinyoung is smiling like that at him, whiskers creasing near his eyes, he could never say no.

“Come.” Jinyoung commands and pats a spot on the bed to the right of him. He slips in, just close enough for them to see the screen well and for Jinyoung not to be too close. He can’t deal with the younger boy coming too close to him after that close call in the shower. Jinyoung leans forward and starts the movie.

\--

Things were going relatively well, until a loud jump scare and Jinyoung almost jumps off the bed. Jaebeom chuckles and prompts him to move closer to the middle with a tug on his hand. Jinyoung gives him a brief smile before focusing back on the movie. Jaebeom breathes out, willing his heartbeat, that is racing for a different reason than a scary movie, to slow.

A door slams in the movie and Jinyoung plops his hand on top of Jaebeom’s where it rests on the bed between them and gives it a squeeze. Jaebeom’s stomach turns over and his intestines swirl like clothes in a washing machine. _This was almost like holding hands, right?_

Then, before he can even get used to Jinyoung’s hand on top of his, a scary woman covered in a veil pops out on screen and Jinyoung leans over to tuck his head into Jaebeom’s neck. Jinyoung inhales deeply, smelling his own bodywash on the older boy and presses his lips together to bite back a smile where the other can’t see. Jaebeom’s heart is racing at the speed of light now, he is practically frozen in his spot. Jinyoung whimpers at a loud noise and his right hand, the one that isn’t covered by Jinyoung’s, flies to his hair. He combs his fingers through the soft strands, trying to get his dongsaeng to calm down and take his face out from his neck. This position was too much. He could feel Jinyoung’s soft puffs of air on his neck and the tightening of his hand on top on his. He could feel his heart beating faster and himself growing harder at the close proximity of the boy that stole his heart. Jinyoung turns his head to glance at the screen before quickly tucking his face back into Jaebeom’s neck. In doing so, his lips brush against Jaebeom’s skin and he almost trembles.

Jinyoung lifts his hand off of Jaebeom’s so he can put his weight on both his hands and skootch closer to the other boy. Jaebeom quickly slips his hand behind Jinyoung’s back so it wraps around the younger boy. This was more brotherly right? This wouldn’t haunt Jaebeom at night when he’s all alone, thinking about Jinyoung in the other room.

Their sides are plastered together from neck to hip. Jinyoung places his head back on top of Jaebeom’s shoulder, a prime position, so he barely has to turn to tuck his head into the older boy’s neck. He continues watching the movie from there, but Jaebeom… he’s in his own world. He has not retained a single thing that has happened since Jinyoung touched his hand. And currently, with a semi in his joggers, he has more important things to focus on than if little Dalton is going to come out of his paranormal coma. He has to focus on: 1. not focusing on Jinyoung and on 2. getting rid of any evidence that he is enjoying the way Jinyoung gasps in shock.

As they watched the movie, they slipped down the bed, so they were almost lying down, side by side. Jaebeom was slumped back onto the pillows behind him and Jinyoung was lying on his side with his head on Jaebeom’s shoulder. The next time he turned quickly to avoid a scary scene, his leg easily slipped over Jaebeom’s, so his front was now facing Jaebeom’s, and his left thigh sat in between the other’s legs.

“Aish, why did I pick this movie?” Jinyoung whispered into Jaebeom’s ear, fully knowing why he had picked this movie. He wanted to be able to cling to his hyung, no questions asked. He was squirming on top of Jaebeom’s left thigh dangerously close to where Jaebeom’s hard on was. Jaebeom’s hands were at Jinyoung’s hips now, trying to push him upwards or sideways, anywhere that isn’t near his groin. But Jinyoung had his arms wrapped around Jaebeom’s upper body and pulled himself to lie completely on the older boy.

He gasped, putting his hands onto Jaebeom’s chest to push himself up into a sitting position.

“Hyung, what’s this?” He’s straddling one of his thighs and pointing down at the bulge in his pants.

“Hmm? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jaebeom feigns ignorance.

“Hyung,” He says, poking the older boy’s semi once with a long finger, “You… like this?” He asks, disgusted, pointing back towards the screen where a child is being exorcized with his other hand.

“No, no, it’s not because of the movie, I wasn’t paying attention.” He shakes his head, hurrying to explain, his blond hair flying.

“You weren’t paying attention to me?” Jinyoung asks sadly.

“No, of course I was paying attention to you, I always pay attention to you.”

“So, it’s for me.” Jinyoung concludes.

Jaebeom takes in a breath, looking into Jinyoung’s patient and sweet eyes, trying to memorise what they look like before they cloud over when he gives his answer.

“Yes, it’s for you, it’s yours.” Jaebeom turns his head away, cheeks burning with humiliation after that admission. His eyes close and he feels his heart freeze over when Jinyoung says nothing. He doesn’t know what he expected, why would Jinyoung ever like him back.

“What about this? Is this mine too?” Jinyoung asks softly. Jaebeom slowly turns his head back towards the brunette and looks at where his hand is pointing. Right at his heart. Well, might as well tell him everything.

“Yeah…that’s yours too Jinyoungie.” He says sadly, waiting for Jinyoung to spring away, horrified and disgusted by his hyung.

Jinyoung’s chin drops to his chest and he nods his head in a small motion a few times, eyes downcast as he thinks. Where do they go from here? They both have feelings for each other, but can they ever go anywhere? This job isn’t one that is conducive to relationships like these. He could think about these questions all day, but if there’s one thing that sticks out, it’s that no matter where they go, Jinyoung wants to be with his hyung.

Jinyoung grabs Jaebeom’s hand from where it laid on the mattress and brings it up to rest over his heart. He holds it there with one hand while his other goes to lay over Jaebeom’s heart.

“Good, because mine’s yours too.”

Jaebeom looks up, surprise written all over his features before it changes to one of frustration.

“No, its not. Jinyoung, just because I said-”

“It’s not just because you said it, hyung, I swear! I’ve felt like this-”

“I shouldn’t have said anything, this is going to ruin-”

Instead of listening any further to Jaebeom’s rambles, he leans in and places a kiss on Jaebeom’s downturned lips. He looks up, shocked, eyes crossed as he tries to look at Jinyoung’s face, ten centimeters away.

“I’m glad you said something hyung, because I wouldn’t have been able to.” He leans in slowly and places another soft kiss on Jaebeom’s chapped lips.

“If you won’t listen to me, let me show you… let me show you how I feel about you.” Then little, barely-18-years-old, never-been-on-a-date Jinyoung leans in and does his best to put all his feelings into a kiss. If this is his one chance to have this, he’s going to make it perfect.

Jinyoung leans into Jaebeom’s lips, both hands pressed down beside his head to support himself, eyes clenched shut. He pulls back just to press several small kisses onto the blonde’s lips before going back at a different angle. When Jaebeom hasn’t reacted to anything he’s done, Jinyoung starts to get desperate. Tears start to form in his eyes as he presses kisses to the skin around Jaebeom’s lips, to his jaw, anywhere he can reach. Jaebeom puts one hand on the bed and one hand on Jinyoung’s chest as he sits up and pushes Jinyoung back from him.

“Jaebeom-hyung-” He starts to protest.

“Jaebeommie.”

Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow in confusion. Jaebeom picks up one of his hands.

“If you mean it,” he says as he caresses Jinyoung’s hand with his thumb, “it’s Jaebeommie.”

Jinyoung lets out a quick gasp of shock as he realizes what Jaebeom is trying to tell him. He wraps his arm around his hyung’s upper body and tucks his head into his shoulder. He lets out a few soft sobs, overwhelmed by the feeling of relief and happiness that washes over him. Jaebeom kisses the hand he’s holding, and he trembles in response. He starts to rub up and down Jinyoung’s back in an effort to calm him down. The movement of Jaebeom’s hand soothing and Jinyoung’s breathing slows enough for him to kiss along his hyung’s neck.

“I think, maybe that’s enough for today…”

Jinyoung’s mouth drops open, then he pouts, before figuring out how to get his way. He leans up on his knees, looks down at Jaebeom’s sitting form and licks into his mouth. Jaebeom immediately responds, pressing up into the kiss, hands holding his hips. Jinyoung’s hands clutch at the corner of Jaebeom’s jaw. His heart soars.

One hand stays up to hold Jaebeom to him while the other slips down his chest slowly, rubbing his chest through his shirt. His fingers rub softly over one of Jaebeom’s nipples and he mewls. They move back and forth over the nub a few times and swirl once before continuing back down their path. Jinyoung stops to feel the hard muscles under his hyung’s shirt. _Shit._ His hand then moves down to squeeze and knead at his thighs. _Double shit._

One of Jb’s hands slips under Jinyoung’s shirt, it rubs up and down against his bare back. Jinyoung pulls away from his mouth to gasps out, “Off, off now.”

Jaebeom complies instantly with Jinyoung’s order first gently pulling Jinyoung’s shirt over his head and then whipping his own off and throwing them down to the floor. The gentle, almost reverent way he handled Jinyoung touched him. He was so caring, probably knowing that this was Jinyoung’s first time being intimate with someone and that too much, too fast would overwhelm him. He ready to do anything that Jinyoung wanted, as long as Jinyoung was happy with it.

Jinyoung pushed at his chest to get Jaebeom to lie back down with him on top. One of his hands stayed by the older boy’s head while the older went down to palm Jb over his shorts. After all the buildup, it didn’t take more than a few minutes of rubbing and Jinyoung’s delicious mewls to get him off. After he came, he focused all his effort on helping Jinyoung finish. He spread his legs a little wider so Jinyoung could lie more comfortably on top of his thigh and placed one hand on an asscheek. He urged his hips to buck back and forward faster on his thigh.

“Yes Jinyoungie, just like that. So good, I like it so much. Fuck my thigh.” He babbled.

Jinyoung pants and his head drops towards his chest. He’s getting close. Jaebeom’s other hand threads through Jinyoung’s hair, pushing the sweaty strands away from his face.

“Are you close Jinyoungie?” Jinyoung nods his head.

“Are you going to cum Nyoungie? Cum in your pants?”

“Y-yes, Jaebeommie...” He chokes out.

“Do it baby, come for me, right in your pants.”

Jinyoung chokes on a few moans as he spills in his boxers and stills, Jaebeom’s hand still brushing through his hair. Jaebeom turns slowly until Jinyoung’s back hits the bed, he drops a few kisses on the boy’s lips. Then, he pulls down Jinyoung’s pants and boxers, and his own too. He uses his own shorts to clean the remaining residues off their bodies before placing the forgotten laptop down on the floor and tucking them both into his bed.

They lie facing each other in the dark, hands clasped together, eyes sparkling with hope for the future. Jinyoung pulls a hand away from their embrace to place it over Jaebeom’s heart.

“You really mean what you said? Your heart is mine?”

“It’s been yours for a while now Nyoungie.”

“Thank you,” he says formally, “I’ll treasure it forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bounce era jjp has me in my feels recently. I hope I did them justice. I had this sitting on my laptop for about a week now, idk how it got so long. I made a twitter, should I link it? I'd love to have some mutuals to talk about plots or prompts or just jjp and got7 in general. Please comment if I should.


End file.
